Power of Princess
by True Pacifist
Summary: King Corobo is dead, and Alpoko is left in the hands of his many queens. Over time, the princesses attempt to comfort each other and rebuild the kingdom. How will they manage to find strength in themselves and each other while mourning? Eventual Bouquet/Shizuka. TW: Death Mention


Cold dread gripped my heart. Citizens clad in worn armor and rags carried a small lump of red and brown topped off with glittering gold.

'No, no, it can't be…' I drew in a quiet, unsteady breath. Kokomo, Martel, and Spumoni made clueless, innocent noises. Bouquet and Shizuka were absolutely silent. It was Ferne's deep gasp that sent a chill up my spine, spurring us all into action

We fled out of the Princess Manor in a burst of desperation. I stayed behind the majority of the crowd, trying to keep my wits about me 'It could just be an injury. This may not even be our king.' But the saddened faces of our citizens told me all I needed to know.

One Hardened Soldier stepped forward, saluting us with a half broken blue helmet. "Your majesties. I'm sorry. The king is dead."

'Dead, dead. Corobo is dead.' My vision blurred. I fell to my knees against the cold tile, as rough and unforgiving as the rest of the world. I did not even hear the cries of anguish from my fellow princesses, although I do not know if my heart could've taken anymore sorrow.

I rose slowly. I needed to see for myself. Making my way to sweet Corobo's body, I placed my hand over his stomach, where blood had bloomed into a harsh rose shape. My hand became sticky and warm, but his body was cold and still. Sorrow continued to overflow and I fled, a riot of watery color encircling me. All I could make out was Howser, Verde, and Liam bursting out of the castle, wearing the same expressions of shock and horror. I wanted to open my mouth to warn them, but all that came out was a blubber of tears.

The Princess Manor, The Princess Manor. The place our king had built for us. That was where we had stayed safe, tucked away in each other's company while he and our citizens risked their lives day by day. It was the manor of cowardice, and I was running back to it. There was nowhere else for me to go.

The rich reds that adorned the manor suddenly took on a new, horrish, meaning. Blood he shed for us. I tripped over my skirts a few times before making it to my chambers, throwing myself onto the bed. The plush pillows and satin covers were a small comfort as I noticed the turned blankets, from where I had cuddled Corobo close last night. I mentally thanked the universe for allowing me to spend his last night by his side before grief pulled me into unconsciousness.

I awoke and my eyes were wet. Why? The tragedy I had just experienced had to be a dream. It had to be. I tried to ignore that sunset's colors were coming through the windows, that the air was eerily silent. Nothing like the blissful mornings promising joy that I was used to. Dried blood caked my hand and had spread on the blankets, the sheets. I willed myself to sleep again.

Red. Pink. White. Those were the only colors of the gowns I owned. Nothing appropriately embodied the regret that clouded today, no dress grand enough to express the great life that had been lost. Thinking of it, I did not believe any of the princesses owned any black garments. At least I would not be alone in that respect.

We spoke no words to one another, me and the other princesses. I had hoped to take solace in our shared loss, but that would more likely occur when the wound was no longer fresh. If nothing else, we had managed to find black curtains to signify our period of mourning. Before yesterday, we had actually been on the verge of chaos-jealousy had started to bubble in our hearts, and keeping the peace had become more and more difficult.

We all stood in our separate spaces for the funeral service, and I for one could not pay attention to the words of Kampbell guiding the ceremony. Howser, I think, was openly sobbing the most. Minister Verde was quite stricken as well, although she tried to hide it.

After the service, I was beginning to ponder the fate of the kingdom when Sir Howser caught my attention. "Your Majesty!" He bowed in greeting, "With our king gone, the fate of Alpoko is in question. As the first queen, the crown would go to you next." The poor man's voice cracked during the second half of the sentence, grief overflowing. "If you do not wish to stay, that's alright. Me and Pancho will escort you to anywhere in the world you wish to go. But otherwise ...the kingdom is yours if you want it."

It was true, there was already a small part of me that wanted to run away and forget that I had loved at all. As much as I wanted to travel, there was nowhere else for me to go. Alpoko was my home, and I wasn't about to let my Corobo's legacy end in vain.

But I was not the only one suffering. If I refused, the offer would likely go to Bouquet, who I knew to be more than intelligent enough to run Alpoko. As for the rest...who knew if they had anywhere to return to? Truth be told, I knew that outside of our cozy Princess Manor, there was one more maiden suffering from heartache.

There was only one answer. I dipped into a curtsey. "Thank you, Howser. I accept. I have one condition, however." My fingers fidgeted nervously with the ends of my braids, I did not know how this would go over later on.

"Name it, my queen!" He saluted, pushing back tears. I could not tell if they were from sadness or relief or both.

"I do not wish to be a sole monarch. I want my fellow princesses-as well as Minister Verde-to rule alongside me."


End file.
